Company Salute
by Cokkii
Summary: Typical revenge against Steph and her distraction backup turns nasty and Ranger is forced to resort to his RANGER,SEAL,ARMY past. Rating for Lang. Disclaimer I don't own any Plum world pieces,except for those I create.
1. Chapter 1

File Number 867-0132

Name: Ricardo Carlos Mañoso (Ranger)

Age: ---

Rank: Ranger, SEAL/ARMY

Location: East Coast

Status: Temp. Civilian

Current Occupation: Business owner/Manager

Team Members: LB(867-9965), Tank(867-1543), Brown(867-0032), Santos(867-4432), Dart(867-5643), Das(867-9376)

0000ooo0000

RangeMan HQ. Scary place to those who don't wish to be there. All of those beefed up; testosterone filled mountains of men who work there can scare anyone "shitless." For Stephanie Plum it was a perfectly normal part of her day. Every weekday she would run searches and files for the guys, who were now like brothers to her, and every so often she would see the impressed and slightly skeptical faces of future clients.

Today was one of those odd days, where she got to sit in on the meetings discussing what services RangeMan can and would offer. She tried to look alert and interested but she couldn't help but get bored almost right off the bat. She was doodling on her little notepad and nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a knock on the door.

She looked up to see Hal pop his head in the door. "Sorry to interrupt but there is a very important phone call that can't wait, sir." If Ranger were from the burg he would have sighed and rolled his eyes. But seeing that his isn't he nodded, said his apologies and left. Steph soon found all the eyes focus on her. She gave everyone a small professional smile and went back to doodling on her notepad.

She ignored the men in the room for about ten minutes until the got her attention. "This is hardly impressive, leaving us here for so long. Can you continue?" Steph didn't bother to get out of her chair. She shook her head,

"I am not privileged to come to agreements with potential clients. I will, however, say that Mr., Mañoso does not leave anything incomplete for long. The delay, I assure you, is for a very practical and important reason." Having stunned the men with her little speech she went back to her pad but this time questioning the particle reason. She didn't have to wait too long because Hal soon returned motioning for Steph to join him.

"What's up?" She asked him once the doors were closed.

"Ranger, Tank, Lester, and Bobby have an emergency meeting they need to get to. I have strict instructions that you are not to leave the building at any time until he says other wise." Hal said.

Steph sighed but nodded. Hall looked taken aback. "Can I at least know why?"

Hal watched her for a moment. "One of our skips, one you did a nasty distraction to get, has gotten a hold of yours, Rangers and companies information. They've pulled a revenge tact and they have had to meet a contact for more information on the situation. This could get pretty bad."

This was more then Steph expected to get out of Hal but wasn't upset with the outcome. She nodded and headed back for the board room. Before she entered she asked, "And should they reschedule or will we call them back?"

"Give them one of our cards and say we have had an incident with a fellow client that needed our attention. If they want they can call but most likely we'll be the ones calling them." She nodded and relayed the message. The men didn't take it very well.

"I don't think a problem with another client is a good impression to send us. This is defiantly not what we had hoped for. We'll call tomorrow when this whole ordeal is over and reschedule." Steph just nodded and shunned them out. Once she was done with that see went into Ranger's apartment, which he was allowing her to use, to wash up and change.

Now that she was on lock down she would have to send someone for her clothes. There was no way she was going to live off of the three sets she had with her.

0000ooo0000

Hey ya'll. Hope that was enough to spark your interests. I have a plan to introduce everything at a nice and easy pace. Though I do welcome plot and character ideas. Please review. -Cokkii


	2. Chapter 2

File Number 867-1543

Name: Vincent Dwayne (Tank)

Age: ---

Rank: ARMY/SEAL, Special Services. MILITARY

Location: East Coast

Status: Temp. Civilian

Current Occupation: Security Company employee/ Co-Manager

Team Members: Brown(867-0032), Santos(867-4432), Dart(867-5643), Das(867-9376), Mañoso(867-0132), LB(867-9965)

0000ooo0000

Tank is Ranger's right hand man. Together through thick and thin, that's a promise that their team made years ago before they came to Trenton. Currently, Tank was on his way to the airport. He was to fly to Texas. He knew Ranger liked his privacy and all that jazz but Tank felt left out of the loop. I mean, all Ranger told him was that he had to go see Dart in the Army hospital there.

The flight was a little over four hours and Tank had never liked flying much; too much distance between the ground and the plane. Did you know that there is a real statistic concerning how many airplane engines parted with their bodies in mid-flight? Tank may have faced some bad shit in his military days but he was never told that he had to like flying.

When he got off the flight he called his old team member, LB, for a ride but to his dismay LB never picked up. So, instead he took a cab. When he got out and took his first glance at the hospital he was shocked at its size. Over three acres dedicated to the hospital alone. He passed through security he was lead up to Dart's room.

When he saw them he had to hide a grimace. They were beat up and bruised. And they were out cold. Tank sat and visited for a while before he stepped out to call Ranger. "Anything?"

"Nothing that will help. Dart is out of commission from their return from the front lines. He looks like shit. Anything on your end?"

"No. But we still have to warn Das and LB. As far as I know LB is still working at the hospital. Das is probably still with Special Forces."

Tank agreed but then he thought of something. "I don't think LB is still here. I tried to bum a ride when I arrived but I didn't get through."

Tank heard someone talking in the background. "Head over to the old base and check on Das. Out of any of us he'll know where LB is." Someone on his end cut Ranger short. After a moment of conversation Ranger said, "I have to go. Looks like who ever we're after decided to take it up a notch."

"What now?" Tank said, exasperated.

"They attacked Lester and Steph was with him."

0000ooo0000

AN: Hey guys. I plan to make another installment before the week is out. Next chap. You get to meet Das and LB. I can hardly wait. –Cokkii

**PS: Hope you're having fun in SF Aunbre. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

File Number 867-9376

Name: Diego Allan Springer (Das)

Age: ---

Rank: ARMY/SEAL, MILITARY, Special Services, Ranger

Location: Texas Base

Status: 1 year allowance, On Call, Residing on Base

Current Occupation: ARMY

Team Members: Brown(867-0032), Santos(867-4432), Dart(867-5643), Tank (867-1543), Mañoso(867-0132), LB(867-9965)

0000ooo0000

Tank may hate flying but he is indifferent to driving. His job at RangeMan required him to follow and chauffer a number of people to and from a number of different locations. But still, driving for five hours in Texas gets old really fast. I mean, all there is too see is desert. Hell, who wouldn't get tired of watching dirt? Though, he knew that the base had large grass fields that they used for training and exercise.

Finally he arrived on the base. It took him a good twenty minutes to get through security there and remember his way around but when he got to the public offices he was rewarded with the presence of one of the people he was looking for there waiting for him to arrive. "Hey Tank. Good to see you again. What brings you here? Not rejoining are you?" Das asked.

They did some complicated handshake and exchanged one of those manly hug/slap on the back things. "Nah. I wouldn't rejoin in a million years. I'm actually here on bad business. Where's LB? She still here?"

"I think so. Last time I got a letter from her she was. But I just got back from the front lines. Been gone for a year. I was just checking up on where she is. They say it's privileged information."

Tank nodded. One of the reasons he wouldn't rejoin was because of the recent war in the Middle East; Useless bloodshed.

"Well, I need to talk to her." He said to the clerk who was listening to their conversation. But the clerk shook her head. "I'm sorry but you have to have permission from the top offices to have access to that information."

He cocked his head to the side, confused. "Are you telling me that LB is in some top secret, need to know only deal? 'Cause that's the impression I am getting." The clerk looked frightened.

"Ah, you're right about the need to know basis but it's not super secret. Hell, even I know where she is." And with that they knew the conversation was only going to go down hill. They left together and made their way to the rec room. On the way they caught up.

"So, why you here? It's not like you guys to just show up." Das asked hitting his pool ball into one of the pockets.

Tank shrugged. "Not too sure myself. All I know is that some information on the team and a few others have fallen into the wrong hands and its cost us already. Lester, Bobby and a close friend of ours have been attacked in the past 32 hours. I'm just the message guy,"

Das shook his head. "So you're telling me to watch my back right? Damn, what have you been doing over the years?" He bent over to hit another ball but right when he was about to make his shot the room's noise level raised a notch.

"Hey C! Long time no see. We thought you had been kicked out."

"Yeah, considering the damage you did to your higher officer."

Both men heard a familiar voice speak up. "Really? I only gave him what he deserved. And let it be a lesson to all of ya'll that I won't take that crap. Not even from a higher officer."

A large crowd had gathered a little ways from the doors and was moving as the occupant of the center walked around the room. "Any ways. Those youngin's deserved the butt whoopin' that they got."

Tank and Das made their way over and through the crowd. The conversations stopped as they passed by. Mostly from the shock that Tank was there. When they emerged in the center both were met with the sight of a long time friend in a denim shirt and a fitted screened tee. She definitely didn't look like the sassy ARMY buff that she was.

When she looked over and saw the two of them she rushed over and gave Tank a huge hug. "Tank! Long time no see. It's been years." She backed off and playfully punched his arm, a smile on her face. She turned to Das, and was a little more restrained. "Hey Das. Glad to see someone is in one piece. How's Dart?"

"Looks like shit. I saw him earlier today. Still out cold." Tank said. LB faced him again.

"And why are you here exactly? You guys always some sort of reason." She folded her arms over her chest and they noticed the bracelets and rings on her hands. She followed their gaze and looked down at her hands too. She sighed and pulled off her accessories.

"Stupid meetings. Had to get all dressed up for visitors and families of the new cadets. Much to my horror my brother joined. Had to meet my family after being incommunicado for years. Great reunion huh? Let me tell you that they didn't expect me to show up here of all places."

"That why you left?" She nodded. "They thought it would be fitting to have a girl relative show them what standards were expected of them. Made them work their butts off though. Their goals for every day were to surpass me. I tell you now that I didn't just sit on my ass all year while you were gone Das. At one point the boys were so put off that the trainer challenge me just to prove it could be done."

She stopped. Once the curiosity over took the boys they asked. "And did he beat you?"

She smiled. "I whooped his ass." They all laughed. "So, Tank like I said before. You always have a reason to be anywhere. What's it this time?"

"No joke this time B. Bad guy has too much info on the team and has already attempted bodily harm of Les and Bobby. They even attack one of our friends. We just needed to make sure you guys are up to date. It's really gotten to Ranger."

Their mood sobered. "Who got a hold of how much?" She asked, all business.

Tank shrugged. "A skip we brought in via distraction has copies of our files. Also has the entire life of our friend written in a book practically."

She swore. "Are they okay?"

"Dunno. I was at the hospital when Les and our friend were attacked and at the office when Bobby was."

They nodded, everyone thinking to him or herself how bad it could have been. But Das decided he had had enough time to his own. "So, how long you in town for?" Tank shrugged again.

"Dunno. Ranger hasn't said anything about when I should get back."

"Great, means you have some time. Come over to the bunk, I got some stuff for you to pass on to the others." She led the way out of the rec room and down the pathways to the bunkhouses. When Tank saw Das follow LB into a bunkhouse he was shocked. When the two realized he didn't follow them in Das poked his head out. "You can come in. B's in good with her superior officer and Dart, B and I share a house. Don't ask me how she convinced them to let us." He shrugged and went back inside.

When tank entered he was greeted with a huge room meant to house up to 30 hold three beds with an excess of other furniture and equipment. "Wow. How the hell did you clear this B?"

She laughed. "Girl power. That's all I can say. Ah, ha. Here it is." She straightened up somewhere about halfway down the house. She carried back a box and set it down on one of the three beds. She pulled off the lid and Tank was met with the sight of a ton of photos, letters and trinkets, ranging from bullets, bolts, and even cloths. "Jezze, Birdie. How much stuff you got in there?" Das cooed.

She smiled. "A lot can happen in a year, Das."


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Stephanie Michelle Plum

Age: 34

Location: Trenton, New Jersey, East Coast

Current Occupation: "Bombshell" Bounty Hunter, researcher for RangeMan LLC

Training: None

Relationships: Off/On boyfriend Joe Morelli, Trenton Vice cop, Work relationship with boss Ricardo Carlos Mañoso, ex-husband Richard Orr, No children, Close friends with multiple officers of Trenton PD

Family: Ellen Plum (mother), Frank Plum (Father), Valerie (Sister), Edna Mazur (Grandmother), Mary Alice (Niece), Angie (Niece)

Car: Never has a car longer then two months, Disposals included crashes to explosions

Status: Under protection of RangeMan LLC

0000ooo0000

The three friends spent the rest of the day catching up. It was almost 10 when Tank's cell phone buzzed. "Yes?" It was Ranger.

"You still at the base?"

"Yeah. I'm sitting with B and Das as we speak. What's up?" LB and Das looked at each other before facing Tank.

"We need them here. This has gotten too serious to leave them." Tank relayed the message and in response LB took his phone.

"Hey Ranger. Don't you think that we'll be safer at the base then out in the open? It's off'ly hard to get in here etc."

"You're not safe there." He stated flatly. "Out assalent has pictures of you training and even of Das and Dart overseas." She nearly dropped the phone at this.

"How? How the hell is that even possible?"

"I don't know B, but we've got copies and comfermed that the are real. You and Das need to come to New Jersey with Tank and help us clear this up."

"Sure, when do we leave and what should we pack?" Das and tank shrugged at each other. LB finished her conversation and handed the phone back to Tank. He checked to make sure Ranger had hung up and he put it back on his belt. LB went over to her bunk and began to fill her bags.

"Dress for formal, mission, and casual. He says SWAT and black are preferred." Das nodded and started to pack his own bags. While they were loading up the SUV Tank noticed that LB was bringing a lot of hardware. "What's with the tech?"

LB lifted another bag into the SUV. "It's my specialty. Been working with Intel and company for the better part of a year now."

"I didn't know that." Das commented. Lb smiled and got into the back seat. "Well, that's what happens when you leave for a year." She said when both Tank and Das had filled up the front.

0000ooo0000

Steph, Lester and Bobby were all in the gym on the fifth floor when Ranger called them down to the offices on the fourth. When they arrived there were already a few people there. And to Steph's surprise Joe Morelli was one of them. She gave him a finger wave and a smile when he met her eyes and he sent a smile back.

"Okay everyone's here. As most of you can see Dart will not be involved in any of the takedown or missions due to the fact he is still at the hospital." Ranger was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, Range. We know that. Mind getting to why you dragged us way up here? Something to do with a distraction gone bad?" Ranger simply ignored her however, Steph was transfixed with what she saw. The girl was no older then 30 but dressed exactly like the boys. Black SWAT pants, black tank top, black combat boots, and what looked like a deep green sports bra, which was poking out from under her top. Not only that but Ranger had completely ignored the fact that she had called him by a nick name and gave him an attitude.

"Apperently a skip who Steph," he gestured towards her. "helped us bring in has contacts somewhere and has gotten information from all of our files. "He turned to Bobby, Lester, Tank, and the two new people, including the girl. "He has also sent us photos of Das and LB." He motioned to the two new people. He handed them their photos and the girl snorted in laughter. Ranger had had enough. "What is it B?"

"This picture isn't exactly hard to come by. At least every wannabe commando has it saved on his computer." She moved over to a large box which was resting on a nearby table. When she returned she handed an exact copy of the photo Ranger had handed her back to him. "That picture was taken the day I left with the Cadets. I wasn't training. That's a real punch."

She looked at the picture of Das and gasped. "This is the photo Dart sent me about three months into deployment." Das took the picture from her and studied it.

"Well, it was saved in a number of files on a number of computers over there, everyone had access to it."

"Who ever it is has some comp skills then." Added Tank.


	5. Chapter 5

File Number 867-9965

Name: Libby Heart (LB)

Age: ---

Rank: ARMY, Special Forces, Ranger

Location: Texas Base

Status: Served 1 month as Cadet Leader, On Call, Residing on Base

Current Occupation: ARMY

Team Members: Brown(867-0032), Santos(867-4432), Dart(867-5643), Tank (867-1543), Mañoso(867-0132), Das (867-9376)

0000ooo0000

When Steph walked back onto the fourth floor the next day she found the girl, dressed the same as yesterday, typing away on a laptop in an cubicle close to the communications room. Step passed her by and kept looking for Ranger. Instead what she got was her being called back. "Hey Steph. Come in here a second would ya?"

She sighed, backtracked and joined her in the small room. "Yes?" The girl finished typing something and stood up, pushing her computer to the side.

"I just wanted to make introductions. My name's LB. The boys call me B." She shook Steph's hand and sat back down, but didn't return to her computer. "I know it may seem a bit odd that Das and I are here and I wanted to make sure we're cool. I know what it looks like to find my boyfriend has a good girl friend but never tells you about it."

Steph was taken aback. "Uh, thanks. You're right it was kind of a shock to see you interact with everyone in such a…casual manner when everyone is do formal around me." LB nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah the boys are like that. Like to be tough. I don't think they ever got over the thrill of being in charge through intimidation." She smiled but studied Steph's face openly. "But you're kind of a surprise too. When I heard he used a distraction to catch the guy I knew a woman was involved but you're nothing like I would have expected Ranger to trust as a distraction."

Steph blushed. She didn't know why but it sounded like a compliment. "Ranger and I have an odd sort of…" She searched for a word. Helpfully LB supplied, "relationship."

Steph shrugged. "It's not really a relationship. Ranger was my mentor when I started bounty hunting a few years ago and ever since then he offers his protection and help when I need it."

LB nodded again. "Yeah, some guys just can't help but help those who need it. That's one of the reasons we're so close." Steph nodded and looked around the room as an uncomfortable silence fell. While the two women were sitting together in silence LB's laptop beeped and she turned her attention towards it.

After a few moments of watching her navigate a code that she couldn't understand Steph finally asked. "Have you seen Ranger lately?"

LB shook her head. "Nah, they handed me some files and set me loose. Have you checked the gym?" Steph gave her thanks and went off again.

When the elevator opened into the gym she knew that the guys were here. Clue number one was the large crowd in a circle around the mats. Clue number two were the voices emanating from the center of the ring.

Steph made her way to the inside of the ring and was taken aback at the sight of the boys sparring with each other. Not that she hadn't seen the RangeMan team spar before it was just that the boys were so perfectly timed and worked so well together it looked like a dance.

Steph didn't know how long she stood there but soon enough She felt someone push in next to her and she came eye to eye with LB. "Oh, hey there Steph. I…" She caught sight of the commotion. "Oh for crying out load."

The guys in the middle stopped simultaneously and looked at her. When they saw who it was a wicked smile spread on Bobby's face. "Hey B. Wondered when you would join us." He rushed her and she attempted to jump back but the crowd of people was too thick. Bobby grabbed her by the waist and half carried her into the center.

"It is on the to do list Bobby. I just came up to tell you that I found out how they got to us." While she was talking Bobby had set her down and stood in a defensive position. When LB realized she wasn't going to get through to him with out a fight, literally, she sighed and kicked out at him. In a matter of seconds of exchange she had Bobby pinned to the mat. The onlookers laughed and applauded.

LB stood and smiled. "Now, as I was saying. I know how the guy got to us." Ranger, who had been watching the spectacle casually from the sidelines, strode up to her. " And how is that?"

"I put all of the pieces of the puzzle together. The pictures of Das and Dart were saved on computers, the picture of me was saved on computers, and our files are both digital as well as on paper. He set up a cookie." Ranger lifted an eyebrow. "He waited for the files to be updated or e-mailed for the cookie to be useful. But the main reason we haven't come to that conclusion before is because his cookie works backwards. Normally they would send the visitor an e-mail or a pop up once they visit a site on the Internet. Instead once someone opens a certain file including certain key words he would get a copy of the file."

She finished and Ranger nodded understanding. The others were less convinced. Bobby, who was busy getting off the floor, put a hand on her shoulder for support and she flipped him back onto the mat. "But there is a problem. There is no way I can go about locating the cookie without him knowing that I'm coming."

"That sucks." Lester said as he helped Bobby off the mat. "So we have the get the guys attention and get him while you go after the cookie. Two take downs at once." Ranger nodded.

"But I also came to the conclusion that he is watching us. He'll expect a set up but not a K cubed kind." She turned to Steph. "I know this sounds odd Steph but would you like to go out dancing tonight?"


	6. Chapter 6

File Number (867-0032)

Name: Robert Brown (Bobby)

Age: ---

Rank: ARMY, Special Services

Location: East Coast

Status: Temp. Civilian

Current Occupation: Security company employee

Team Members: LB(867-9965), Tank(867-1543), Mañoso(867-0132), Santos(867-4432), Dart(867-5643), Das(867-9376)

0000ooo0000

So the set up was started. The plan: Steph and LB would go out dancing every other night at the same club, arriving and leaving at the same time in the same car with the same driver. The goal: to coax out the attacker into what he thinks is the norm, and have him fall for a different kind of distraction.

"That's the part I don't get?" Steph called from the bathroom, where she was putting on her make-up for the night. "How is this a distraction?"

"He'll think we are too drunk and won't recognize him. He'll try to get us outside and into his car before ours arrives. So in other words, instead of you are I luring him out he'll do it himself. They guys will be right there the whole time and will nail him when he makes his move. But don't expect him to come up to us tonight, or even the next time we go. It may take a week or so."

LB finished getting ready and waited in the living room for Steph. When she finally emerged from the bathroom she blushed when LB whistled. "Damn, girl. You clean up pretty good if you have the right motivation." Steph laughed.

"Same to you B." They grabbed their bags and left the apartment arm 'n arm. When they got to the garage where the boys were waiting they burst into a new wave of laughter when they saw the boys expressions.

"Damn." Said Bobby. "We have to find the security breach if we didn't even know that these ladies were in the building. I thought the only women were Steph and B." Steph rolled her eyes and LB punched him on the arm. The other guys were smiling.

"Girls." They turned to face Ranger. "Don't get too plastered tonight. Remember it is a mission and…"

"And you have to be aware or your surroundings. We know Ranger, we know. But that's why you're there. To make sure we are in safe surroundings. Besides," she angled herself into the waiting car. "if we don't make it convincing he'll never make his move." And with that they were on their way to the club.

0000ooo0000

Steph had to admit, she was a little nervous about going to the club with B, who she hardly knew. But during their night out she learned a lot about her. For one thing, she learned that before a huge take down the whole team would go out to a club and they would have a great time. And if any of them had a hangover the next morning they automatically had a date with a bucket of ice water.

Plus they had a great time. They danced, drank and talked. Of course they both had a lot of men who were more then willing to take them home. So, by the time they had to leave, they both had a ton of phone numbers. "Keep them." LB said once they were in the car. "Why?"

"Because they could be a link to the bad guy and number two, you might want to go out on another date some time." They both burst out laughing. The driver shook his head and led the way back to RangeMan. When they arrived the both stumbled out of the car and were caught by one of their colleagues.

"How much didn't you drink tonight?" Lester asked LB. She glared and used him as a support as she removed her sandals. Once they were off she walked into the elevator, where Bobby and Ranger were waiting. Steph, who had a horrible tolerance for alcohol, had to be helped by Das.

"How are you so sober?" She asked LB. LB smiled. "I'm not sober, I'm just beyond happy." They looked at one another and burst into laughter again. A couple of the guys heaved a sigh.

"Okay you two. We'll call this off if this continues. Why are you still laughing?" Bobby asked.

"Because," LB choked out, "Steph got hit on by a guy that…" She couldn't complete her sentence because she was over come by laughter again.


	7. Chapter 7

File Number 867-4432

Name: Lester Santos

Age: ---

Rank: ARMY, MILITARY, Special Services

Location: East Coast

Status: Temp. Civilian

Current Occupation: Security company employee

Team Members: LB(867-9965), Tank(867-1543), Brown(867-0032), Dart(867-5643), Das(867-9376), Mañoso(867-0132)

0000ooo0000

When Steph woke up the next day she found she had a mild headache and was in Ranger's apartment. Nothing-new here, whenever she was at RangeMan she shared with Ranger. He didn't seem to mind.

By the time she had finished getting dressed and putting on her make-up Ella had already brought up food. Much to her surprise there was her hangover cure as well as the normal bagels and fruit. Ranger was standing in the little kitchen drinking tea, while listening to Das and LB, who were sitting on the car stools.

Steph gave them a wave and tug into her Mickey D's. She didn't really have a hangover that needed to be cured but she felt like eating it anyway. Ranger gave an almost smile and returned to listening to Das' report. "So I ran through the numbers that B gave me last night and none of them had any obvious connections to our guy."

"And I paid attention to most of the guys last night near either of us and none of them seemed too interested that weren't drunk. But I think a couple of the bottom dwellers noticed us. Bombshell Bounty Hunter and a new chick, an obvious attention grabber."

Ranger nodded and turned to Steph who had just finished her fries. "Did you notice anything off last night?" Steph shook her head. "Nothing sent off any alarm bells." Ranger nodded again and turned back to LB.

"You going out again tonight?" LB shook her head. "Wasn't planning on it. I was hoping to have a day to recuperate and go over any information we could have collected. Once we set up a pattern we can't change it without looking suspicious. Dance one night, rest off the hangover, and go dancing the day after. Once every other night."

"It sounds good to me. Gives them the chance to rest if they get too into it. And gives us a chance to get closer to our guy. But what do you plan to do if he makes an unexpected move?" Das asked her.

"Make one of our own."

0000ooo0000

The next time they went out they had just as much fun if not more. Halfway through the night LB came up with the idea to look like they were getting wilder every night. Steph found the reasoning in that and ordered another round.

And so the plan went every other night, the girls went out, attracted attention, danced, drank, and left all from the same club. Sometimes they ran into people they had met previous nights and soon they had a little group of clubbing friends. At one point their friends asked them to go to another club with them. Steph looked to LB to see what they would do. LB checked her watch and smiled. "Sure lets go." Who would have guessed that just as they walked out of the club their ride showed up to take them back. They said their apologies and entered their car.

"That was good timing." Steph leaned back into the seat, enjoying the buzz of the alcohol in her system.

"Yeah, at least he should know to get to us before our ride arrives and that we are willing to leave the club." LB said, enjoying the buzz as well.

They sat in quiet as they drove back to RangeMan. The streets were quiet too, except for the crash. They nearly avoided it themselves but their driver had good reflexes. The driver of one of the cars got out and checked on the other car. The RangeMan driver got out of the car and checked on the situation. He was busy talking to the other driver when LB's door opened.

She fought back but she was quickly restrained. Steph didn't move a muscle the entire time. She felt the gun barrel pressing into her neck as soon as she had heard her own door open. She slid forward slightly and their attackers joined them in the town car.

One of them got in front and started the car. The driver heard the noise and made to run to their aid but was soon attacked by the crash driver. It was a set up. They were right to think he would learn their schedule. He learned their route too. Instead of attacking at the club he attack on the streets.

0000ooo0000

Lester, who was audio duty back at RangeMan HQ, was listening intently to his headphones. Something was off. First were the screeching tires, the mumblings of the driver, the opening and closing of a door, then silence. Then everything changed. Two doors open simultaneously and their was a bunch of movement. Then two doors closed the engines caught and the car sped away, burning rubber. There was no other noise but the normal car noises. No talking, no radio. He was just about to pull off the headphones when he heard it, the small whispering sounds.

He couldn't make out what was being said but he clearly heard the slap of skin against skin and the sound of body hitting the seat. "Damn."


	8. Chapter 8

RangeMan Target File Number 768

Name: Isaac Douglas

Age: 39

Race: Caucasian

Gender: Male

Family: Widower (Wife found murdered (Unsolved)), No children, Parents deceased

Property: House, 3851 Brook Mesa Drive, Blue Ford F150, License plate 853JSA2

Current Occupation: Network manager

Record: Suspect in wife's murder (Charges dropped due to lack of evidence), Hit and Run (Apprehended by Stephanie Plum during distraction)

0000ooo0000

He was sitting in front of his TV, laptop, phone, and in his living room when there was a knock on the door. On his laptop he switched views on his web cams to see who was at his front door. He smiled when he saw his fellows and their prey. He didn't bother to get up but just buzzed them in. He watched happily as the two women were practically dragged in.

He gave them a warm and welcoming smile. "Welcome ladies. Welcome to my humble abode. I hope you enjoyed your night out at the club." He snapped his fingers and glared at the men, signaling for them to leave. When they were finally gone he turned his attention back to the women.

"I have met one of you before, Ms. Plum. But I am afraid that I have yet to have the pleasure of meeting Ms…" He looked expectant at LB.

"You can call me Canary." She spat out. He was a little taken aback at her sourness. He looked her up and down. When he met her eyes he was shocked to see the fire and hate that burned in her hazel gaze. But he soon recovered. "Miss Canary. Like the bird I presume." She nodded but never moved her gaze. Tired with her emotions he turned to Stephanie.

"It is very good to see you again Ms. Plum. I must say that I have been forward to meeting you again, ever since I experienced your spark that day you DROVE ME TO JAIL!"

His composure broke and he leaped to his feet. He rushed over to them and Canary dropped to the ground trying to take him out. But he used his unknown training to avoid her attack and grabbed Steph by the hair, pulling her face close to his.

"If you had only led me out like you know you wanted to then you wouldn't be in this mess but no. You had to be working for that Son-of-a-Bitch, Mañoso. So in that you sealed you fate."

While he was talking he half dragged her into the bathroom, and locked her in. As she stood there she suddenly felt how the slayer must have felt when she locked him in a bathroom in Vinnie's beach house.

He left her alone and went over to LB. She was now off the ground and was balancing on the balls of her feet, either ready to run or attack. He ignored her but gave another charming smile. He sat back down at his little command center and ordered her to do the same. She didn't move. "What makes you think I am likely to obey orders from you when I don't even obey orders from my superior officers back home?"

He shrugged at her and turned on the TV. The news was on and to his delight and LB's horror the car crash was on. It was a sort little mention that the crash was a distraction and a car had been stolen but no mentions what so ever that anyone was missing. "I see your pal Mañoso has already begun to cover up the truth in order to have me all to his self."

He turned to Canary. "How do you fell knowing that only your old team members are looking for you. And even one of them is missing. At the hospital due to a roadside bombing in the Middle East."

She glared at him and sat down on the carpet. "That's all it will take." She growled. He laughed at that.

"I highly doubt that, my dear. I highly doubt that."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for the review Gabby. And don't worry, there should be some more dance fluff stuff etc but maybe under different circs. –Cokkii

RangeMan Target File Number 768

Name: Isaac Douglas

Age: 39

Race: Caucasian

Gender: Male

Family: Widower (Wife found murdered (Unsolved)), No children, Parents deceased

Property: House, 3851 Brook Mesa Drive, Blue Ford F150, License plate 853JSA2

Current Occupation: Network manager

Record: Suspect in wife's murder (Charges dropped due to lack of evidence), Hit and Run (Apprehended by Stephanie Plum during distraction)

0000ooo0000

Steph slumped against the wall in her makeshift cell. She could no longer hear either their capture or LB. So to pass the time she had counted ceiling tiles, floor tiles and anything that she could count. But soon she found herself bored again. She began to count the time. A clock had rung out the time, it was 3 in the morning and since then she was counting away the minutes.

Meanwhile very ironically, that is what LB was doing. She was still sitting on the carpet under the watchful eye of her capture but to keep herself calm she watched the hands of the clock that she could see. Both she and Steph had been here for over two hours and she was growing restless. Both women jumped at the unexpected sound of their capture clearing his throat.

"I am beginning to wonder if your old team will ever show up, young Canary. I was looking forward to meeting them in their old settings." LB watched him as he stood, stretched and walked into the little kitchen. She didn't follow but heard him opening and closing cabinets, some beeping and a microwave beginning to cook. "I wouldn't try to plan an escape using anything in here." He called out. "All I have are plastic utensils and a microwave."

When his food was done he brought it back into the living room. LB was secretly please at what he had. Soup and noodles, great for splashing. LB focused her attention on the clock again and listened to him slurp away his meal.

Now, many people have heard and believe Darwin's Law. _Everything that can go wrong will._ And all of that stuff. LB knew this to be true, at least for her. And from the stories she had heard about Steph she knew that she probably agreed with it. So LB planned on it to have a huge effect on Mr. Douglas.

0000ooo0000

Headlights off, full combat like gear, and one common goal. Guys can be pretty scary when they have a goal and there are willing to kill for it. They had picked up the suspects home address from the RangeMan file and where now getting close. All of they guys were kicking themselves for letting that pond scum getting past them.

Of course none of them knew that Darwin was about to strike again. All of the guys were in the back of the SUV's letting the drivers get to wherever they needed to go but they were all suddenly slung forward as the drivers skidded to a halt. Das recovered first and looked out the windshield. He gasped and pushed his way out.

He gathered her up and shielded her as he hurried back to the SUV's. She climbed inside and was gasping for breath but she was fighting to get way. "You…have to…go back."

Ranger looked up and searched her face. He cursed and rushed out. He hurried into the house but immediately stopped. "Now it's just one surprise after another isn't it?" LB struggled to get out of his grasp but he pulled a knife on her and she stilled as he pushed the tip to her neck.

Ranger had leveled his gun during the rush to get in but knew what was coming next. "Now, now Ranger. You wouldn't want me to hurt your friend now would you? Please put the gun away." Slowly, he put it back in its holster and returned his arms to his sides. LB glared at him with an_ Are you stupid? _look.

Ranger kept on his blank face and didn't reply. The whole room turned to face the door as they heard the patter of rushing feet. "Come to your aid, Ranger. Pity we will have to continue this later. He started to walk backwards, dragging LB with him.

She soon got fed up with the damsel in distress act and bit the hand that held her. He cried out and she managed to get free of his grasp, if only for a second, it gave Ranger sufficient time to pull his gun back out and get off a shot. Unfortunately, it missed.


	10. Chapter 10

File Number 285-0083

Name: Brennan Reid

Age: ---

Rank: ARMY, Special Services

Location: Texas Base

Status: On call

Current Occupation: ARMY

Team Members:_ Pending for trial results_

0000ooo0000

When LB first joined the Special Service section of the ARMY she was in with all of the right people, had a strong set of morals and didn't take crap from anyone. She also got to put all of the existing teams through a trial run to see if she could be incorporated without problems.

The first team she worked with she liked. The members considered everyone family and would do anything to protect them without second guesses. But they had difficulty adjusting to a new member so quickly. So she moved on. Everything was perfect with the second team except her.

LB loved how everyone was completely honest with her but they soon realized she wasn't big on the whole I trust you before I know you thing. So she left. That team seemed that she had something to hide and took to being sour around her. Feeling that she misused them.

From there she went to another team and uncomfortable settled in. The guys accepted her and they went on a number of small missions, all completed with a abnormal success rate. But as time passed the boys decided that because she was a girl, that they were above her. That led to her getting mortally wounded and, being the jerks that they were, they left her for dead.

But she survived thanks to the team that she had left with trust issues. They turned out to have been misinformed and left behind. They brought LB back to safety and saved her life. They also ended up as her new and permanent team.

0000ooo0000

_She soon got fed up with the damsel in distress act and bit the hand that held her. He cried out and she managed to get free of his grasp, if only for a second, it gave Ranger sufficient time to pull his gun back out and get off a shot. Unfortunately, it missed._

They guys outside, who were in the process of running to Ranger's and LB's aid jumped when they hear the cry of pain followed by the shot and another cry of pain. When they finally got inside they found LB on the floor holding a bleed wound on her leg. When they made to get closer to her she yelled at them. "Don't bother with me, I'm fine. Go help Ranger."

She pointed in the direction that Ranger and the target had gone and they followed.

0000ooo0000

LB managed to stop the bleeding of her leg with a compress and hobbled out of the house. She had made it half way down the walkway when one of the drivers rushed up to her and helped her to and in the back of the SUV with Steph. They shared a hug in celebration of their freedom but soon became sober again.

"What happened to your leg?" Steph asked when LB grabbed the First Aid kit and started to mend it better.

"Ranger shot me." Steph looked horrified. "Not on purpose. They guy had moved at the wrong moment and the shot went astray. I only caught the ricochet."

They waited for over half an hour silently asking themselves, _what's taking so long?_ They both jumped when the driver's cell phone rang. It was a short conversation; it was also one-sided. When he hung up he turn to the girls.

"Time to head in." He started the car and pulled away from the curb. "Where are the guys?" LB asked. Steph was in awe at how much LB was concerned. Her face was pale, her body trembling from the strain, and she was worried to the point of panic about the guys.

The driver just shook his head and continued to drive. Some where along the way, LB leaned back with a groan, "I think I need to pay Dart a visit." And she fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

File Number 867-5643

Name: Daniel Dunbar (Dart)

Age: ---

Rank: ARMY, Special Services

Location: Texas ARMY Hospital

Status: Injury leave

Current Occupation: ARMY

Team Members: LB(867-9965), Tank(867-1543), Brown(867-0032), Santos(867-4432), Das(867-9376), Mañoso(867-0132)

0000ooo0000

I was tired of this hospital. It was so drab and dull, filled to the brim with people who thought too much of their importance and people who exaggerated war stories. I sighed and walked around my room. I heard the rush of footsteps and made my way back to my bed. The nurses were hell if they found you out of bed. Like I thought, they came into my room but what I didn't expect was the person they wheeled in.

I wasn't able to catch a glimpse of who it was but I felt bad all the same. They pushed the bed against the wall and plugged everything in and left me alone with my new roomie with strict instructions to call them if anything went wrong. I nodded but scoffed when they closed the door.

I got up and sat down in the chair next to the bed. It had wheels so I pushed myself over to the new comer. Imagine my surprise to see LB lying there. I sucked in a breath. "Damn, B. What did you do to yourself? You were still on the base."

I sat with her for three hours before I retired to my own bed but I couldn't sleep. Damn curiosity. I wanted to know what happened. I got up and found a phone in the hallway. I dialed Das' cell but he didn't answer. I left a message asking what had happened and asked for a call back.

When I made it back into my room I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard someone laugh. "Are you supposed to be up and walking around?" She asked. I smiled and sat down next to her. Her voice was horse so I let her drink some water.

"You look like shit, B. What kind of training are they puttin' you through?" She laughed.

"Tank said the same thing about you. He was here to visit didn't you know?" I shook my head.

"Naw, I was out cold. When did he come?" She contemplated her answer.

"About a week or so ago. The same time he came to pick up Das and me." This shocked me.

"What have you been doing the past year B? I have a feeling I have missed a bit."

0000ooo0000

They released both LB and Dart for the hospital at the same time. They were told to go straight back to the base but like they would listen. Dart and LB had decided that they should go back to Trenton and attempt to help the others with the clean up of the mess that they left behind. Plus LB was fixed on seeing Steph again; to make sure she was okay at RangeMan all alone.

It was 2 AM when they pulled into town, over three weeks since Tank first flew to Texas. LB gave Dart directions and it was almost 3 AM by the time thry managed to pull into the garage past security. LB led the way and knocked on a door, Dart thought that could only lead to an apartment.

They waited a beat and she pushed her way in. She left Dart to his own devices and went off deeper into the unknown. She came back to find Dart in the living room, drinks on the coffee table and TV on low. "Who's place?"

She joined him on the couch and took a sip of the drink. "Rangers. Tank, Bobby and Lester live a few floors down. Das and I have an apartment down there too."

"Nice digs." He said as he looked around. "Didn't know Range was so loaded."

LB chuckled. "Steph's asleep in the next room. No sign of Ranger." She stood and put her cup in the sink. Dart followed her and did the same. She wrote out a note for Steph and left it attached to the fridge. They went down to the fifth floor and opened up one of the many doors. Not as nice as the apartment on the seventh floor but still nice.

"See you in the mornin'. Gym is on the sixth floor if you get restless." He nodded and she made her way into one of the two bedrooms. The apartment only had a couch in front of a TV, but it had two bedrooms and a shared bathroom between the two. Definitely not there to impress. Both of them didn't sleep well that night. Dart, because he barely knew where he was and what was going on; LB because she was worried why Ranger wasn't there. If Ranger wasn't there, then the others went there either.


	12. Chapter 12

File Number 867-0132

Name: Ricardo Carlos Mañoso (Ranger)

Age: ---

Rank: Ranger, SEAL/ARMY

Location: East Coast

Status: Temp. Civilian

Current Occupation: Business owner/Manager

Team Members: LB(867-9965), Tank(867-1543), Brown(867-0032), Santos(867-4432), Dart(867-5643), Das(867-9376)

0000ooo0000

We were all tired. We had been running up and down the East Coast trying to get a bead on the guy for over five months but we had been unsuccessful. It was almost 3 in the morning before we got into the RangeMan building and into the elevator. On the fifth floor we made promises to meet up for lunch later that day. Our group split and I made my way up to the 7th floor by myself.

I unlocked the door and walked in without incident but that changed when I made it to my bedroom. It took me a moment to realize that Steph was asleep there. I smiled and undressed. I climbed in and pulled her close; her back to my front. She didn't stir.

0000ooo0000

We all made our way to our separate apartments. I turned down the invitations for the couches in the other guys' apartments, saying that I would just use the one I had shared with LB.

I turned the handle was surprised to find it locked. I was so tired I didn't realize that there was a bunch of boxes, books, and papers lying around the living area. I walked into 'my' room and stopped as soon as I saw that the bed was already occupied. I crept closer and was surprised to see that Dart was the culprit.

I sighed and walked into the other bedroom. I wasn't too surprised to see the LB was asleep there too. I turned to leave. "If your going to go sleep on the couch the least you could do is have her kick you out to it first."

I turned and faced him. He gave a smile. "Or at least let me open up my bed to you." I cocked my head to the side to show my confusion. He sighed and walked over to LB's bed. Without hesitation he crawled in next to her. She shifted and gave a have hearted smack on the arm.

To say I was stunned is an understatement. When LB had fallen asleep again Dart motioned me towards the other bed. I sent the universal sigh for _thank you _and was asleep in less then five minutes.

0000ooo0000

When I awoke the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't alone in bed. Slowly I turned in the arms that were holding me and faced him. My heart stopped. Ranger was back. Carefully I removed his arms from around my waist and rushed out of the bedroom. I made my way into the living room but was stopped by the knock on the door.

I rushed over to answer it and found a stunned LB standing there. "Is he?" She motioned towards the bedroom. I nodded, not able to speak. LB looked even more stunned then before and sat down right there in the hall. "They must have gotten in last night." She looked up at me. "I woke up with Dart in my bed and when I asked him why he couldn't stay in his own room he said I should see for myself." She took a deep breath. "Das was there."

I helped her off the floor and she went into the kitchen as I bravely rushed into the bedroom to change into my gym clothes. We had a routine, LB, Dart and I would go to the gym just to hang out and talk every morning. Working out was optional. She had grabbed us all water bottles and we made our way to the gym in silence to uncertain of the recent developments.

Living alone in a guys apartment for six months without him then have him suddenly, without warning, show up in the middle of the night could do that to a person.


	13. Chapter 13

File Number 867-9965

Name: Libby Heart (LB)

Age: ---

Rank: ARMY, Special Forces, Ranger

Location: Texas Base

Status: Served 1 month as Cadet Leader, On Call, Residing on Base

Current Occupation: ARMY

Team Members: Brown(867-0032), Santos(867-4432), Dart(867-5643), Tank (867-1543), Mañoso(867-0132), Das (867-9376)

0000ooo0000

Steph and I, along with Dart went down to the gym like we do every morning. Work out cloths required; actually working out optional. Mainly we use the time to talk. And we've been doing a lot of talking. You see, about six months or so ago my old teammate from the Rangers, Tank, came down to the Texas base to gather Das and me. I helped him and his co-workers, some of which who we happened to be with in the Rangers with some Intel, got kidnapped, escaped, and they went after the guy. They have been gone for the past six months and just returned last night without warning.

We sat our towels and water bottles in the usual corner and Dart and I began our warm-up stretches. Much to my surprise Steph followed our lead. We didn't say much and moved to our respective machines. We worked for about half and hour but our hearts weren't in it. I sat down, against the wall and sighed.

Steph and Dart joined me a few minutes later. We sat silence for a minute longer when Dart finally spoke up. "I know what you two are thinking." He paused and looked over at us. "You're both gonna get yourselves in a ton of trouble if you think too hard about their return."

0000ooo0000

Steph's POV 

I looked over at Dart and raised my eyebrows. He sent us a smile and continued. "I was shocked too." I nodded and looked to LB to see if she understood it too.

She leaned heavier against the wall and let out another sigh. "I dunno. Its just…" She ran her fingers through her short brown hair and let her hand cover her eyes and run down her face. She reopened her eyes and looked at me.

"I think we owe them thanks." I thought about it and smiled. I stood up and pulled both of them to their feet.

"Yes we do. And this time they aren't going to run off." And on that note we made our way back to our respective apartments to change.

0000ooo0000

Thanks for all of the reviews. I am sorry if it got a little confusing for you. There was a huge time lapse and I didn't make it known. I decided to take one of yours advice and put POV chance warnings too. R&R -Cokkii


	14. Chapter 14

File Number 285-0083

Name: Brennan Reid

Age: ---

Rank: ARMY, Special Services

Location: Texas Base

Status: On call

Current Occupation: ARMY

Team Members:_ Pending for trial results_

0000ooo0000

The guys were planning to go to lunch together the next day but their plans were changed. Dart had informed them that a welcome back dinner was being arranged and that they were to meet up in Ranger's apartment at 5 o'clock. So without arguing they entertained themselves until 4:30 when they went to freshen up from their workout.

The girls meanwhile had enlisted the help of Ella and the rest of the RangeMan team to keep a look out and keep away-unwanted spies who might want to foil their plans. Ella had let the girls have free reign in her kitchen and unlimited access to her cooking supplies and was there to help if the need arose. At 4:30 LB called the control room.

"What is the boy's location?" She asked. She was slightly breathless and had flour all over her apron. Once she had confirmed that they were out of sight she and Steph and Ella grabbed the food and made their way upstairs.

It took them almost the entire half hour to get dinner set up and barely had enough time to get cleaned up. They we just putting on the finishing touches when they head the door to the apartment open and close.

0000ooo0000

Ranger's POV

I thought it was odd at first being kept from my own apartment for hours on end but I could understand that we had been gone long but not who would set up something like this. The entire apartment was full of food smells and was silent. We closed the door behind us and moved towards the kitchen. There on the bar was a note.

_Boys,_

_We understand that you might be tired and just a tiny bit hungry for Ella's cooking. But for now you just need to go to the table and take a seat. _

_-The Girls_

I passed the note around. "Well, we better do as they say." Das said. We all nodded our agreement and headed for the table. We found placement cards and cautiously sat down by our names. We waited a few moments before we heard the bedroom door open and Steph walked out, closely followed by LB.

The stopped at the edge of the table and paused. We didn't say anything, all of us we all too shocked. They looked great. Steph was in shape and her body was toned. She was wearing a deep red, short but sophisticated dress, her hair falling loose about her shoulders. LB was a different story. She had a dress that hit her mid-calf and her hair in a Chinese bun. Her dress was a gray camo pattern.

They stood there and then looked to each other, LB shrugged her shoulders and they walked into the kitchen. I could hear them opening drawers and cabinets, the stove, microwave and moving dishes. I looked to the guys and we all exchanged a look of complete shock. This was new to all of us. Dart looked smug.

0000ooo0000

Steph's POV

When LB and I were in the kitchen we immediately went to work. We had planned this all out and we didn't want to see our plan to fall through now. We moved about the kitchen gathering plates, glasses, the food and other essentials. I had the small plates and LB had the bread and wine. She sent me a wink and lead the way out of the kitchen back to the table.

I set the plates down, one at each of the placements and went back into the kitchen for the other hors d'ouvers. Once all of the selected food was on the table and the wine had been poured then LB and I took a seat.

No one was doing anything so like we had planned LB and I dug in. When the boys didn't follow our lead I heard LB sigh and scoop food onto each of their plates and told them to "Eat." That seemed to break the spell.

"What is all this? Lester asked.

I smiled. "Dinner, what does it look like?"

0000ooo0000

LB's POV

"Dinner, what does it look like?" I nodded my head in agreement and took a bite of bread off of my plate. This seemed to confuse them more.

"We know it's dinner but…what is with the dresses and the waiting on us hand and foot?" I laughed.

"I was hoping that question could come later. Right now you need to eat that so we can more on." Bobby looked like he was going to say something but I cut him off. "And don't try to tell me it is not necessary. I have been at many a meal with you guys and I know that you are all starving yourself." I turned to Ranger. "And I don't want to hear you whining about it being healthy because it is for a matter of fact."

We ate is silence and when they were finished Steph and I took their plates into the kitchen and grabbed the main course. We had to make several trips. One for the plates and silverware, one for the food itself and another for the condiments.

All of dinner passed in silence with the occasional question from the guys and answer form Steph and myself about the food. Though Das did try to argue when we took all of the plates away from dinner and we about to clean up the extra food. "No, you girls have done enough. Let us…" I would have replied but Steph beat me to it.

"You think this is it? No, you just wait until we get to fun part." I hurried away into the kitchen and had to put all of the plates down so I wouldn't drop them when I doubled over in silent laughter. "The fun part?" I asked her. She shrugged and went back out.

Once we had finished cleaning up we lead the way into the living room.

0000ooo0000

Hope that will hold you over for a little while. The next chapter should get rid of the confusion. Sorry it took so long to update, I had school and all of that jazz to deal with. R&R. -Cokkii


	15. Chapter 15

File Number 285-0083

Name: Brennan Reid

Age: ---

Rank: ARMY, Special Services

Location: Texas Base

Status: On call

Current Occupation: ARMY

Team Members:_ Pending for trial results_

0000ooo0000

Steph's POV

During the six months that the boys had been gone chasing our kidnapper, I have gotten to know B pretty well. We had a lot of the same personality traits and interests. But she had told me little of her past with the guys. Some of the stories I knew I would never hear, the Merry Men often used the phrase, "If I told you I'd have to kill you." To tell you the truth, I wasn't too keen on dieing just yet so I took all of the stories she would send my way.

So, when the guys, typical though they were not, started to joke with each other about their previous exploits I was more then a little interested. "Come one I was not that insecure," Das bristled. We were watching Clue, and they guys were comparing each other to the characters.

Dart laughed out loud. "You were too. First little run in with a little torture and you spill all. Then," the others began to laugh as well. "Then you try to make up for it with fancy talk later." I didn't see what was so funny but if he was any thing like the character in the movie then I could see where it would be entertaining.

But apparently LB didn't share her _brothers' _sense of humor. "We all gave in at the beginning. We all had our breaking points." This got an even louder laugh out of the guys. She didn't think it too funny either but a smile played at her lips. "Oh you find it funny. Well maybe I should share the story of your exploits Tank."

Everyone stopped laughing and my interest was officially perked. "I would love to hear that story B." Tank cut me off.

"No way. You're right we should pick fun at somebody else." By now the rest of the team were nearly crying from laughing so much and so hard. They were draped over the couch and on the floor. They were hanging on each other for support. LB and I were squashed on the couch in between Dart and Ranger, who had pulled us down when we started the movie.

By the time the movie was over and the credits had finished rolling the talk was still on stories but I had gotten them talking on how they all had gotten their start in the ARMY. So far the stories had been the same. Got tired of college and wanted to have a steady paycheck while having the adventure they craved.

"…And I have been on the team even since." Concluded Bobby. "The six of us were often recognized as the best team of Rangers around." They all nodded and I did some mental math.

"But there are seven of you now. What happened?" All of the guys looked at LB and she nodded ever so slightly.

"A guy by the name of Brennan Reid is what happened."

0000ooo0000

LB's POV

I caught the look of confusion on Steph's face and sighed. "I guess I should explain in a little more detail then that. I was 16v when I dropped out of high school and left home. My parents were both drinkers and were abusive so needless to say I wasn't that motivated to do something I wasn't all that passionate about.

"I ran into a bunch of ARMY buffs when I was talking with some gang members that I had befriended. They used to go to my high school so I recognized them. A couple of their members were running from the cops and had temporarily gave them the slip. The buffs walked up to us and pulled some macho shit."

I leaned back and gave a short laugh. "I never thought that any good was going to happen to us after that. The boys fought back and got their asses kicked. I was being lead away and told to go home. I, of course, didn't belong to anyone at that point so I told him to kiss my ass and kneed him."

The boys laughed and Steph looked confused so I continued. "I ended up running into him, the guy I kneed, later that night on the streets. I was huddled in a simple jacket and a small blanket. Typical homeless teen. He ended up getting me into his car and giving me the extra bed in his hotel room. How I don't remember."

I stopped to regain my train of thought and they took the temporary silence as an invitation to clear up some misunderstandings. "So, you were talking to a gang, they got in trouble, some guys who just happened to be in the ARMY went over to talk to them, they got into a fist fight and you were pulled aside and told to go home. But because you don't like to take orders from anyone you kneed him. Later the same day he found you on the streets and took you to his hotel room. Is that right?" Dart asked from behind me.

I shifted on his lap so I could see his face. "Yeah. You guys know me, I hate being told what to do." The guys nodded their heads. Steph spoke up next. "So, what happened next? That hotel room couldn't have been a permanent residence for either of you for very long."

"It wasn't. It turns out, him and me got along really well. He would hang out with his buddies and all that during the day and he would always end up coming back to the room all stressed so he would go over to the hotel gym. Being the caged little bird that I was I was already there whenever he showed up. Eventually, he began to teach me some things."

I sighed and sunk deeper into Dart. I felt his arms shift into a more comfortable position around my waist and we settled. "We were roomies for just about two weeks when he told me he was going back to the base. I told him straight out that I wasn't going anywhere with my life where I was so I offered to go with him. At first he was totally against it but eventually I think he understood that I needed something to do with my life and I think he felt better being able to keep an eye on me.

"So off to the base he took me and away he went, leaving me in his quarters to my own devices. I think I would have gone insane if I couldn't see the training fields through the window. I would do the same training they did in the comfort of my own living room. I did that for an entire season and then applied the first chance I got. I was enlisted in the ARMY at the age of 17."

Steph spoke up. "But what does this have to do with Reid or whatever his was? How does he fit into all of this?" I smiled at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing yet. I haven't met him yet. Well, no that is sort of a lie. I met him for the first time when I completed my training. You see, our drill sergeant was a typical sexist bastard and pushed my training group hard just because he thought I couldn't handle it. At one point in our training one of my fellows had enough guts to ask if we were ready for our final exam. So, our sergeant said that if we could take him down within certain parameters. The one kid couldn't do it because he didn't pull off some move right and I somehow caught the attention of the sergeant."

"Lucky you." Tank threw out. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, lucky me. Of course he told me that if I could beat him I would be moved out of the cadets so I punched him and had him pinned to the ground with my knife at his throat before he knew what hit him. Now, I didn't talk to anyone at the base except for my roomie so it is fair to say he was pretty shock when I stood up and said, "Sir, I believe I just scored a 'kill', sir" for the very first time in his presence."

The group was stunned. "You were the cadet that took down the…the…" Lester stuttered. He could get the words out. I nodded and returned to the whole life story.

"I went up in the world and to make a long story short…"

"Too late." Everyone said as a whole and I laughed out loud. The same thing had happened in the movie. I turned to Steph, because she hadn't heard this half.

"I was added into the Ranger's at the age of 19 while everyone thought I was over 20. And so I was welcome to make some of the decision which team I got to join. First couple couldn't handle a new member. Some had trust issues. One team had this tell all and you have proven your worth thing going on and I didn't feel like talking so that fell out."

"After that every took to calling her Canary. Her commanding officer took to calling her Little Birdie. " Ranger supplied.

"What does that mean?" Steph asked.

"Well, because I didn't talk to anyone that I was deaf. All of the guys felt free to talk around me because they thought I was a mute. You know the phrase, 'a little birdie told me'? Well, I informed my commanding officer of the serious stuff, which wasn't very often, but the stuff I did tell him was really great shit. Scams off the government, murders, et cetera et cetera.

"So after I was dumped by the last team I took it hard so I joined the very next team. Brennan Reid was on that team. We went out on one of our missions and got caught in a firefight. I asked for cover but they didn't follow through. I took one in the shoulder and dropped like a fly. All and all they left me behind for dead. Another long story short, Ranger and the guys were supposed to be on the op. with us but weren't told in time; they found me. And the rest you know."

0000ooo0000

Steph's POV

I awoke to the buzzing of the intercom. I was still on the couch, on Ranger's lap. LB and Dart will still next to us. Ranger felt me wake up and moved us off the couch. I walked over to the intercom and pressed the button. "Yes?"

It was Hal. "Sorry to bother you Miss Plum but there is a Mr. Reid here for a Miss Heart."


	16. Chapter 16

File Number 867-9965

Name: Libby Heart (LB)

Age: ---

Rank: ARMY, Special Forces, Ranger

Location: Texas Base

Status: Served 1 month as Cadet Leader, On Call, Residing on Base

Current Occupation: ARMY

Team Members: Brown(867-0032), Santos(867-4432), Dart(867-5643), Tank (867-1543), Mañoso(867-0132), Das (867-9376)

0000ooo0000

Steph's POV

I stood there in shock. A Mr. Reid. What were the chances that this was the same guy from LB's story last night? Ranger came up behind me and reached over to the intercom. "What does he want?" his voice was gruff and I could feel the tension in his body.

There was silence on the other end and then Hal came back on the line. "He has a summons for a Miss Heart for some mission. Says he wont leave without her."

Ranger took control. I was glad; I don't think I could have handled it. "Well, deal with it. Tell him to wait." When he ended the call he wrapped his arms around my waist and rest his chin on the top of my head. I leaned into him and we stood like that for a few moments.

"He means LB doesn't he?" More of a statement then a question. There were no other women in the building besides the two of us. I felt Ranger heave his equivalent of a sigh and he looked over at the couch were she still slept.

"You two didn't get much sleep while we were gone did you?" I shrugged.

"We tried but I bet you'll find us spending more time in the gym at night then actually sleeping." I sensed Rangers silent question about me being in a gym voluntarily. "Working out was optional." I added.

"You were restless then." Again I just shrugged. I didn't know. But I do know that whenever I wondered what had happened to the guys I got a silent answer from LB. She knew them the best and seemed confident in them. But a question was running in my head at Rangers words. If she was so confident then why was she up and about at all hours of the night?

"Sorry we worried you. We would have had contact with you but at one point he had threatened your lives if we did. And somehow he always knew what we were doing or planning. This was the first time we've had a break." He chuckled. "He actually got picked up by the police."

I smiled at the irony of the situation.

Ten minutes must have passed from the end of the call from Hal before we moved away from each other. "What are we going to do about LB?" I asked him. He looked over at her and I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Reid wouldn't bother coming for her here unless it was something serious. Whatever it is she has to go and there is nothing we can do about it."

I wasn't satisfied with his answer. "But you're her team. Your word has to count for something." Ranger just shook his head.

"We aren't her team anymore. All of us except those three are out of the ARMY. To them the only time they will call us in is if there is a draft. There is absolutely nothing we can do." Ranger steered me into his bedroom and we laid down. "We'll keep her here as long as possible, Steph. We're not letting her go without a fight,"

0000ooo0000

Dart's POV

I awoke to buzzing and cursing. "Oops, sorry B." I had dumped her off of the couch and me and onto the floor. She had also landed on Bobby who waved an arm hitting Lester and so on and so forth. The only people not awake due to our dominos game seemed to be Steph and Ranger.

But perhaps I spoke too soon, for not a moment later Ranger's bedroom door opened to reveal the two people in question. "What are you guys up to?" Steph asked behind a yawn.

"Dart threw me off the couch." Came a voice from the floor. As if on cue, if you could call it that, the buzzing was back. I simply pointed to its origin, which happened to be the intercom.

Ranger walked over to it and pressed the button. "I know Hal. He's still there and he's getting impatient." And he hung up.

"What was that about? Who's still here?" I asked.

Ranger flopped on the couch and Steph made her way over to the kitchen.

0000ooo0000

Steph's POV

I walked back from the kitchen with a glass of juice and sat down on Rangers lap. "Oh just a old friend." Of course I didn't mention whose old friend it was.

"And why is he getting impatient?" Das asked. I took a sip of juice.

"Oh, no reason. Just the fact that he has been there since early this morning." The room went dead quiet.

"What?" Shrieked LB. "You left one of your old friends waiting downstairs since early this morning!"

I shook my head at her. "Actually I have never met him but I don't plan to any time in the future." I took another sip of juice. "But you know him."

She looked confused; obviously thinking it through. "I still don't get it." Lester said.

I didn't know what to say next; how to tell them that someone that they detested, for good reason, was about to steal their _little sister _away from them for an unknown amount of time. Ranger sensed my distress and took over for me.

"Guys, we have a meeting at 8:00 this morning and I am afraid that you and Steph cannot attend, B" LB deflated and simply nodded her head. One of the major differences between her and me is that I love to argue and invoke my rights, while LB understood that it was fruitless to argue with a guy like Ranger.

At 7:30 the boys all left with Ranger and left LB and I up at the apartment. Now, being left alone in a huge corporate building with nothing to do let us get to know the Merry Men just a little bit better. Meaning, some of the guys were willing to be our spies. So we called our pal Cal and asked him to keep an eye on the boys.

0000ooo0000

Dart's POV

I wanted to kill him. The bastard had the nerve to expect us to hand her over. Of course I was also pissed that he thought we could do nothing to get her out of it. "Let me at him guys. I for one wont stand aside while he condemns LB to her death." I struggled slightly against the hand on my shoulder. We had just walked into the lobby and met Reid face to face. Before anyone had said anything Ranger had told us that we couldn't stop him from taking out B away.

Reid faced me, not laughing at my anger like he was famous for. "If I had my way I would just let her stay with you people. She's out of my hair and out of the way. But she's been called in and she's been putting it off for over six months. I don't know how but…" He sighed. "But she's pushed it too far. She has to go."

We were all silent. All of us knew what could happen to her and none of us wanted to see it happen, to LB or to anyone.

We stood there talking the logistics of the mission, LB's part and the time frames for each phase for the rest of the meeting. By the end we had agreed to escort LB down to the awaiting truck after helping her pack. We walked Reid back to the truck first and were surprised to see the girl in question already sitting in the back, waiting for us.

0000ooo000

Hey guys. I hope that will hold you for a while. The last two chapters have been longer then I usually write. It might be a while before I update. I have the last month and a half of school to deal with. New projects and all that jazz. Hope you enjoy. R&R. -Cokkii


	17. Chapter 17

File Number 867-1543

Name: Vincent Dwayne (Tank)

Age: ---

Rank: ARMY/SEAL, Special Services. MILITARY

Location: East Coast

Status: Temp. Civilian

Current Occupation: Security Company employee/ Co-Manager

Team Members: Brown(867-0032), Santos(867-4432), Dart(867-5643), Das(867-9376), Mañoso(867-0132), LB(867-9965)

0000ooo0000

Tank's POV

We all kind of stood in shock. How could she have known and still have had enough time to get ready to go. We all knew what her prep was before a mission and it took longer then the twenty minutes that we had left her for. One of the first things I noticed about her was that she was business. No stalling to stay here any longer, no Steph with her. That was one thing that was odd. Every time we had seen those two they were together.

As we all moved forward on our intended coarse she jumped off of the down tailgate and strode forward. She nodded her head at Reid and he nodded back. "Stuff in the back yet?" She glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I ain't pullin' nothin' with them as witnesses."

"Keep movin' then Reid." He put his hands down and turned to face us. "Well, everything seems to be set. I give you a call when we need your approval that she's still in one piece." And he walked over and into the truck.

We all stood there, when I say we I mean the team, reunited, for what seemed forever. I looked LB over. She had on our signature black cargos and her signature deep green tank top. Instead of the typical combat boots that everyone was forced to wear she had on black skater shoes. Her hardware was strapped on and she had a stance that suggested that she was business. She looked like she always did when we were working.

I sent her a smile and clapped her on the back. I couldn't say anything, I didn't have anything to say anyways. I looked at the other guys and they looked as tongue twisted as I. LB must have sensed it in the air because just as Ranger opened his mouth she spoke up before he could.

"Forget it Range. I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't done this before. Plus, I have worked with them before; I know how they operate. And besides, there is someone here that needs your help more then I do." She gave us a quick smile and strode off. She jumped onto the still down tailgate and the engine of the truck caught. As they pulled out of the garage she sent us a two-fingered salute.

That was the last we say of LB.

0000ooo0000

Steph's POV

Two Years Later

"You're going where?"

Ranger held his hands up in defense. "We have no choice, Babe. A couple of old acquaintances pulled rank and said we had to be there. But it's not like we are leaving you behind. You get to come too." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They expected me to come along on this whole…macho my-guns-are-nigger-then-yours rangers thing.

"What! No. No, no, no, no, no. There is absolutely no way you can drag me there. Why would I want to go?"

Ranger sighed, yes actually sighed. "Babe, it is this whole family and friends deal. You invite people to come spend three days during a fake training camp and it lets them get a feel for the ARMY. It is also used to help recruit but…it hardly ever works. If anything it scares people away."

I just stared at him. He wanted me to do the whole, fake real ARMY training thing, with witnesses. I continued to stare. "Unless you want to stay here alone for a week." Damn. He knew I would never want to stay here an hour what with his new guys trying to get me to explode something every five seconds. "Damn."

Ranger smiled. "You coming?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm coming."

0000ooo0000

We arrived five hours later. All of the guys, Bobby, Lester, Tank, Das, Dart and Ranger, were all wearing their normal uniform of badass black commando. They had gotten me into a pair of matching cargos but had let me pick the top. To keep with the theme I had put on a black tee that I had stolen from Ranger a couple years ago. Look out world, I thought, these guys are dressed to kill.

The guys led the way to a large cream building and the simple offices inside surprised me. We walked up to one of the desks. A small woman was sitting behind it. She had stack of folders beside her, which reminded me of Connie's desk on the better of days, and she was busy writing away on a form. When the guys walked up to her she looked up and gasped.

"Well, looky here. I was wondering if you boys would actually show up. I saw your name on the roster but I thought it was a no show. How have you been?"

She had a very perky tone and sent a smile to each one. When her eyes fell on me I had to refrain from wincing. "And who it this? You not Little Birdie, that's for sure."

Introductions were made and a few minutes later we left the offices with a warning. "Ya'll be careful. Commander Hawk has already snagged a victim."

"Commander Hawk?" I asked once we were outside.

"Commander Hawkins, to be politically correct but everyone here calls him Hawk. Tough shit and short temper. Demands respect and thinks everyone has his place and should stay there. Don't want to blow up anything and have him come running." Great, just what I need. Someone else who will chew my head off if something goes wrong.

"What did she mean when she said he had already snagged a victim?" I almost dreaded asking but, you know me.

Ranger gave one of his almost smiles. "Anyone he deems worthy gets a lesson. Mostly he just works them to their limit to make them feel vulnerable."

I winced at the thought. I had felt vulnerable before and I didn't like it. But I also had the feeling that I was going to be there again in no time flat, very soon. The guys lead us around the buildings until we got to a coutyard that looked like a grownup, macho version of a playground.

There was outdoors training courses, a basketball court, a track, and there were people hanging out on each. Well, there were only two people were on the training coarse. Bobby leaned over and pointed them out to me. "That must be Hawk and his new victim."

"New is hardly the word. He's had that one out there three whole days. Only water breaks. I think he's going for a new record." We all turned and found ourselves face to face a woman in black jeans and a green tee. She sent us a small smile. "Sony. And you would be?"

Tank stepped forward and shook her outstretched hand. "Looking around."

Ranger stepped forward. "Name's Ranger. This here's Tank, Lester, Bobby, Das, Dart and Steph." He also shook her hand. When he introduced each one of us we either nodded our head or shook her hand.

"Cool. Nice to meet ya'll. Heard you all retired."

"Just a change of scene." Lester said.

She smiled again. I was beginning to think she was a safe person to talk to. "You all here for the party?"

"I guess we could stand to hang out while we are here." Das said.

I scoffed. "Speak for yourself. You tricked me into coming here. I for one don't want to spend the whole week sweating." Sony laughed.

"You must be quite the woman to have these guys following you around. Come on. Come meet the rest of the gang."

She led me around, followed by the guys and introduced us to her team. She also got us settled and challenged us to a game of foose ball. By the time we had settled down onto the couches for a break it was dark outside. She stood and pulled me off the couch by my hand.

"Come on. Let's see if they have survived another day." I was confused and let it show. I looked over my shoulder at the boys who were watching us with interest.

"Who?"

"The Hawk and his fledgling. I want to know if either one has keeled over and died or are pushing for a fourth day." We were outside now and I was surprised to see a large group of people looking out toward the training grounds, or where they used to be. It was too dark to see them from this distance.

"How's it look?" Sony asked one of the guys. He handed her a pair of night vision goggles. "I can't spot them. Both have just kinda faded into the dark. They were there a moment ago."

Sony humped and handed the goggles over to me. I looked through them for a moment at one of the trees and focused them to my eyes. Once I had them focused I looked at the coarse. No one was on it. I had this weird feeling that they were out there though. I continued to watch and found myself watching the trees.

No one asked for the goggles back so I watched through them for what seemed like hours. Suddenly I caught a glimmer of light. "There they are." I said.

"Where?" Sony grabbed another pair of goggles and surveyed the area. "In the trees. There was a flash of light reflecting off something." As I continued to watch I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It wasn't the same feeling when Ranger was around and watching me but one that felt familiar though I couldn't place it.

Another ten minutes later two bodies emerged form the trees and were heading towards us at a run. Everyone had seen them and was enjoying the spectacle. I removed my goggles and found that I could see them in the dark. One of the figures was reasonably smaller then the other.

A moment later the bodies were just 100 yards away from the group of spectators and the smaller figure sped up. The smaller person rushed the group and cut straight through. The larger body wasn't too far behind. He too entered the group and I could hear him stop running. "Damn it." He growled.

As soon as he spoke some one had kicked the back of his knees and sent him down to the ground. In a second the smaller body had him pinned to the ground. Then they pulled something out of their pocket and held it against the guy's throat. "Kill." She said.

0000ooo0000

Hope that will hold ya until I get another chance to update. Please review. It makes everybody feel better. Don't forget to dance the night away. -Cokkii


	18. Chapter 18

File Number 867-9376

Name: Diego Allan Springer (Das)

Age: ---

Rank: ARMY/SEAL, MILITARY, Special Services, Ranger

Location: Texas Base

Status: 1 year allowance, On Call, Residing on Base

Current Occupation: ARMY

Team Members: Brown(867-0032), Santos(867-4432), Dart(867-5643), Tank (867-1543), Mañoso(867-0132), LB(867-9965)

0000ooo0000

Das' POV

The next morning had us all awake with the call of the trumpet. Now, I am wondering why I bothered to come back. Once everyone was up and dressed we all migrated to the little kitchen-thing that we had set up. Really all it was was a microwave and a bunch of microwavable foods and no heat meals. All stuffed into a cabinet.

I scanned the group, saying my good mornings and noticed that LB was still sleeping. "She deserves a bit more rest before we wake her up." Dart said.

I nodded and went to make myself a cup of coffee. "It still amazes me that the alarm doesn't wake her up."

"It never did." Lester said in reply.

"It never will." Bobby added. I laughed.

"Nothing can wake her up. Except herself." Ranger joined in.

"I don't know about that." Steph spoke up. "When we spent time together we often shared her apartment or the living room of Ranger's apartment. We could only get to sleep if we had fallen asleep during a movie or something. Even then we would be up before dawn."

We all looked in the direction of LB's bed. "What do you think she did you piss of the Hawk so much?"

"She was being herself. That no good git thinks he's better then everybody." Came the muffled reply. "He's lucky I didn't get around to punching him in front of everyone."

I shook my head. "Naw, you've already done that to someone else. It would have been out of character for you, B." She laughed into her pillow. And stuck her head over the edge of her loft bed to look at us. She let her eyes roam and then she sent us all a tired smile. But none of us were the phone.

All of us were taken by surprise. "Who the hell calls anyone this early?" Tank complained. All of us were trying to figure out whose phone it was that was ringing. When all of us looked up at each other we heard LB groan. "Stupid…can't call at a decent hour."

She hobbled out of bed and walked over to her laptop, which was set up on the table under her bed. She put on her headset. "Hello." Not the voice of someone who had just woken up.

"Yes. I am sorry, I was pulled away and I must have missed your call." She checked her watch. "I should be able to get free. I'll see you then. Good bye." She hung up her phone and plopped down on the ottoman couch that she had under her bed and used as a chair at her laptop. I was struck at how well she went into work mode from being exhausted. She typed away with practiced ease. After a few glances passed between the guys and Steph and I we heard her head our way.

We left her well alone until she helped herself to her coffee and then bombarded her with questions. "So," bobby started. "How long has _that_ been going on?" LB paused and gave him a glare. "I've known you for awhile now and I have never heard such BS come out of your mouth sound more true." She sent him a smile.

"I must admit he is very charming." She took another sip of coffee. "But, he was, is still a creep and I cannot tell you how much I want this to be over." She finished her coffee and went over to her area to get dressed.

Now, there are some basic rules in our bunkhouse. Even more so that it is coed. We always let each other know if possible embarrassment can ensue. Getting dressed or taking over the shower, for example. We all turned around and gave her her privacy. Steph excused herself and went over to chat to LB before she lost the opportunity.

0000ooo0000

Steph's POV

I realized that LB was making her move to get dressed and knew the guys realized it too. I walked over to her and she sent me a smile. "Hey Steph. How have you been? I didn't think the guys would ever manage to get you done to a shindig like this." I smiled back.

"It was either come or be left behind and you and the guys both know how crazy I get." I walked over to my bag, which was tucked into a corner. "Thanks for letting me use your, uh, second bed." LB scoffed. "Let you? If it were anyone else I would have kicked their ass so far they would just end up where they started. But, since it was you…" She sent me another smile.

"I don't doubt it for a minute." We chatted while we dressed but before LB could rejoin the guys I stopped her. "Hey, I was just wondering." I paused and looked over at the guys. "Their leashes are really short nowadays. I was wondering if you could poke around without them getting suspicious. I have tried but it only seems to make it worse." LB didn't reply right away but after she sent a questioning glance in their direction she gave me a nod and we rejoined them like nothing had happened.

0000ooo0000

Hey ya'll. Sorry it took so long to update. I had STAR testing and then the PSAT and a performance in my music class. I have been swamped. Well, the next chapter should be much longer and might take much longer to write. But it will contain the wrapping up of the story. Maybe I will make something blow up. Any ideas? Feel free to review. -Cokkii


End file.
